In the related art, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,670,891, an autonomous driving device is known, in which, when autonomous driving is executed in a host vehicle and pressure applied by a driver to a steering wheel, a brake or an accelerator is equal to or greater than a predetermined threshold value during the autonomous driving, the driving state is switched from autonomous driving to manual driving.